


Six Times Kara Watched That Lip Bite (And The Time She Had To Bite Her Own)

by SlowBurnJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kara is a natural submissive, That Lip Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowBurnJane/pseuds/SlowBurnJane
Summary: Just a Monday morning drabble focusing on how Kara reacted to Lena's lip biting.





	

Kara remembers the first time she saw Lena Luthor bite her bottom lip. She had experienced a jolt of arousal at the sight that she didn't understand for a long while afterward.

The second time she witnessed the lip bite, her first thought was jealousy. She wanted the opportunity to worry that painted lip with her own teeth and soothe the worried flesh with her tongue for long delicious minutes. Kara's instincts told her she would need permission for such a bold move. That thought warmed her more than she was willing to admit.

The third time Kara watched Lena bite her lip, her breathing hitched and she had little choice but to shift uncomfortably. She mentally added a pit stop to her closet at home before returning to work. It was fine, she had lots of underwear.

The fourth time Kara saw that glorious lip bite, she almost missed it before Lena was out of her line of sight. She could hardly mind as she focused on the hands resting on her hips and the warm breath against her ear whispering a proposition that made Kara's eyes flutter closed and her core clench.

The fifth time Kara noticed Lena biting her lip she shamelessly moaned. She would marvel at the kryptonite-laced restraints securing her to the bed later when she surfaced from her bliss.

The sixth time Kara watched Lena bite her bottom lip, a small tremor coursed through her. The urge to kneel in the middle of the atrium they were standing in for the L Corp press conference Lena had just finished was overwhelming. 

Lena observed her carefully and Kara watched her eyes darken as she released her lip in favour of a knowing grin.

"Miss Danvers, if you have any follow-up questions for me, feel free to join me upstairs in my office."

Kara had to bite her own lip to stop herself from replying verbally. There were still too many journalists milling around to risk so much as breathing the word 'mistress' in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr blogging all of the femslash pairings @femslash-trash


End file.
